


Flying

by angharad_governal



Series: Lois-Diana [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_governal/pseuds/angharad_governal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>follow-up to The Light of Hidden Flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> fandom: Wonder Woman/DCU, via my canon established in The Dinner and The Light of Hidden Flowers  
> prompts for 100_women lj community : 001 Beginnings, 071 Air, 077 Apple, 040 Reveal  
> also for the drabble challenge at passion-perfection on dreamwidth  
> word count: 200, not including the title  
> rating: G; femslash; hints of het  
> archiving: P&P and my website   
> note: part of an (as of yet) unnamed Wonder Woman/Lois Lane/Clark Kent series; follow-up to The Light of Hidden Flowers

Flying

angharad governal

 

“Have you ever ridden on a flying horse before?”

It wasn’t a question she had ever been asked and it gave her pause before she answered, “no.”

Looking back, she would remember how she tightened her arms around Diana’s waist, buried her face in the nape of Diana’s neck as they flew in lazy arcs around Themyscira – the moon above, the sea below, the feel of her heart beating madly in her chest. She knew it then with a certainty that she had never known before: she loved Diana; she was madly, deeply, and completely in love with Wonder Woman. They landed near a cliff overlooking the western ocean. Ianthe, Diana’s favorite steed, folded her wings and nuzzled Lois’s fingers as Lois fed her an apple from a nearby tree.

\----

When Clark saw the thorn bracelet around her wrist, the necklace and stone pit resting against her breast, the only sound she could hear was the rush of her own blood and the memory of Diana’s words: _“I court you, Lois Lane-Kent, in the manner of my people.”_

“Do you love her?” Clark had said.

“I love you both,” Lois said in reply.

It was the beginning of many things.

 

end.


End file.
